The Code
by Ivy Phoenix
Summary: Crowfeather knew it was wrong... They had already agreed to keep themselves apart. Besides, he had a mate and kit to think of. But still, how can you stop a heart from loving? This is a story of how there may be more then one code in your life to follow.


Dark River spoilers!! Just warning ya. I'm getting really annoyed with the way Crowfeather is acting, so I'm going to make this small act of protest by writing a fan fiction. Also, I got really choked up at "Lionpaw's Farewell" to Heatherpaw (the end of the book when he's at the collapsed 'rabbit hole'), so I'm going to do some stuff with them too. This takes place right where Dark River leaves off. Enjoy! And please, review. The more reviews, the better and more exciting the chapters are.

**The Code**

_There is but one code in your life: Your heart. _

_Listen to it, and you will be wise. _

_It whispers in your ear... _

_Tells you write from wrong. __It gives you your strength... Something worth fighting for... _

_Heed it's words... _

_For if you don't, you shall surely be swept away by the winds of regret _

A shadowy figure was gliding across the open more, moonlight reflecting off it's sleek black pelt. It's ears were pricked for any sign of danger, but it's stride was steady and full of confidence. An owl hooted in the distance, and the figure slowed, opening its mouth part-way to scent the air. Quickening its pace, the being raised its head up, confident once more. Bursting with a sudden energy, the figure began racing up a hill until it reached the top, and looked down with wide pupils upon the small clearing at the bottom. It was surrounded by gorse and brambles, with an entrance marked by two small maple trees. Inside were all sorts of undergrowth: there was the apprentice den of tall grass and shrubs, and the nursery which was an edition to the wall of bramble and gorse. Very protected. Then there was the elders den which was underneath one of the maples and had been made comfortable with a wall of twigs, bushes, and moss. The warriors den was under two huge evergreen trees with brambles around the edges to keep out the cold. The medicine cat's den was a rather large edition to the wall of gorse and bramble, and the leaders den was in a low hollow of and oak. The cat gave a small sigh of satisfaction; this was his home. He sprinted down the hill to the entrance of the camp, giving a small nod to Birdsong, who was on watch duty.

"Crowfeather! I was beginning to worry about you—I mean, uh, you weren't coming back, and you've been gone for a while, so—" she stuttered, but was cut off by a growl from the dark warrior

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yeah. . . I guess. . ." the she-cat trailed off, looking hurt. Crowfeather closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh of exasperation.

"Look, I didn't mean to be grumpy. I'm sorry. I just wasn't in the mood to start a conversation." He mewed. She brightened.

"Oh, thats OK. I understand what thats like. No need to be sorry." She was practically letting off radiant beams of happiness now. It took great self-restraint not to roll his eyes as he padded away. Birdsong and her mood swings. Sometimes it just made him want to cuff her around the ear. Did she half to be so peppy all the time?

The camp was quiet, the only sounds the gentle sighs of sleeping cats. This was how it was supposed to be. His clan was at peace, and so was he. . . mostly. He'd give his life to save Windclan, and he'd do it nine times if he had to.Wait. He couldn't think like that. He couldn't have any other priority but his clan. He had to get _her_ out of his mind as well. Suddenly weary,the tom slowly made his way over to the warriors den, squeezing under the lowest branches to pick his way through sleeping clan mates to get to his spot next to Nightcloud. He curled himself up next to her and closed his eyes to slits as he felt the rhythmic strokes of her tongue on his back.

"Where were you?" she mewed quietly.

"Out." he answered in his gruff voice.

"Out where?"

"Just out." He almost growled, but caught himself. "Nightcloud, have I ever given you reason to not trust me?" Suddenly he knew he said the wrong thing. He felt her body grow warm with anger and her lapping stopped.

"Well, lets see. First you fell in love with Feathertail. Then, after she died, you decide to hint at me you love me, then go run off with a Thunderclan medicine cat! Then, _Leafpool's_ apprentice goes and saves _our kit_!!" she hissed at him under her breath. Her words stung him like nettle. "For all I know you were off with a Shadowclan kitty!" _Shadowclan!?_ She had gone to far. His hackles were rising and a deep growl rumbled from his throat.

"If you don't know by now that I love you, I don't think you ever will!" Crowfeather spat. He had wanted to get some rest, but all he got was a pawful of thorns from his mate. Bristling, he rose to his paws and stalked out of the den, leaving a shocked Nightcloud behind him.

☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻

Leafpool padded through the undergrowth, her eyes wide in the moonlight. She was off to collect herbs, the kind that was best taken by moonlight. She had left Jawpaw sleeping in the den—Poppypaw was coming down with something, and she wanted him to stay behind in case something happened. She headed toward the Windclan boarder, trying to concentrate on the herbs she was to collect. But something kept pulling her thoughts away, pulling them back to her past, to a part of her life that she did not wish to remember. A dark, foggy night. A huge badger. Saying goodbye. . . She skidded to a halt. She had been running, though she didn't remember quickening her pace, and she had nearly ran right into the narrow stream that separated the two clan territories. Giving herself a shake, she pulled her thoughts to her work and started nosing around for her herbs.

She brought her head up and her eyes met the tree. The tree. Instantly her memory swerved into rewind. She found herself remembering how every other night she would sit here talking to him, the fun they would have, how he would always be waiting for her right there under that tree. He was so kind then, and he loved her so much. But now. . . Now it seemed he hated her. He treated her like any other clan rival, like nothing had ever passed between them. She could still imagine his dark black pelt by the tree, his amber eyes start to glow as he saw her. . . . Wait, she _wasn't _imagining it. . . She really could see a dark pelt by the tree, could smell his scent. . .

"_Crowfeather?!_" She squeaked before she could help herself. The tom's head shot around, and their eyes met. He let out a startled yowl and leaped to his paws. The two stared at each other. Leafpool's heart was racing a mile a minute. Still nether of them spoke. Silence rang out between them. Not even the cheerful bubble of the stream still seemed to be there. It was Crowfeather who broke the silence.

"Why are you so close to the Windclan boarder?" he asked, an aggressive edge to his voice. Suddenly, Leafpool was afraid. He was not the cat she once knew. Would he attack her for being so close to the boarder? If he did, Leafpool feared for her safety, for she knew she could never raise a claw against him.

"I-I was collecting herbs. . . What about you?" She tried to sound aggressive as he had, but the words came out as a squeak rather then a growl.

"It's where I go when I need to be alone." he mumbled, looking away. There was silence again. Leafpool felt a little better now; If he had wanted to hurt her, he would have already.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Crowfeather could see her trembling. He hated seeing her like this, looking at him like he was a fox about to spring. He longed to go over there and press his flank to hers, tell her how much she meant to him. But he couldn't. He had to treat her cruelly, or else he might be pulled to far into temptation. But when he looked at her, so alone and helpless, it made his heart break for her. He knew she was fighting a deep internal battle. He waited, trying to glower at her, and trying with all his might not to rush to her. Finally she snapped.

"Oh, Crowfeather! Why do you hate me?" Her question caught him off guard, and his mask slipped. Her eyes widened as she saw the uncertainty in his. His cover was blown. "You don't hate me, do you?" she whispered. "Crowfeather. . ." Her eyes were full of knew love, and suddenly he could hold back no more. He hated himself for doing this, but he had been kept away from her for so long that he didn't care for his reputation just then. He was on her side in an instant, their noses touching, their tails entwining, and (much to his displeasure ) Crowfeather found himself purring deeply. "We. . . we shouldn't be doing this." Leafpool mewed between purrs of delight.

"Leafpool. I. . . I think I still love you." Crowfeather meowed, pressing his muzzle to hers. There was a puase. Then Leafpool spoke, her voice steady once more.

"But, what about Nightcloud? What about Breezepaw?" Leafpool mewed. Crowfeather's heart sank. She was right. He had a mate, and a kit. And she was a medicine cat. This wasn't right. He looked down at his paws.

"But—"

"Crowfeather, we've already made this decision. We can't do this." Leafpool murmured in his ear. She took a step back. "I. . . I just needed to know you didn't hate me."

"Don't you love me?" The tom's mew was barely audible. Leafpool looked away.

"I can't answer that question." She turned and vanished as abruptly as she had appeared, leaving Crowfeather alone in the night.

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz. . . just a few words to let me know you read it. . . That's all I ask for.


End file.
